Before The Day Starts
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Jackson and his wolf like to start the day in a particular way. It's a good thing Stiles is on board.


I was asked for a dom!Jackson sub!Stiles by theladywinchester. I hope this is what you want!

I don't own Teen Wolf.

XXX

His mouth was like a wet vacuum, hot and hard. It was sloppy and messy and exactly what Jackson expected of Stiles when he fell to the floor between Jacksons knees and proceeded to tear into his jeans like a starving man.

Jackson ran his fingers over the back of Stiles's head to the small hairs on his neck. 'Grow your hair out.' He said. Stiles paused, his tongue at that place under the head of Jacksons cock for just a moment too long before pulling off with a wet pop.

'Why?' Stiles asked. Jackson ran his thumb over Stiles's fat bottom lip, slick with spit and Jackson. He licked his thumb then ran it over Stiles's eyebrow.

'I want to be able to pull your hair.' He said. Stiles made a half shrug gesture and shot him a blank face.

'Seriously?' Stiles said.

'Shut up.' Jackson muttered pushing Stiles face back to his crotch. Stiles bypassed Jackson's dick completely in favour of his life goal, stuff his mouth full of anything he comes across. Jackson's balls were no exception. Jackson watched as Stiles's eyes almost rolled in his head.

Stiles dragged his mouth away from Jackson's balls and licked a long line up to the tip of his cock, swallowing it down his throat, gagging and pulling away. He did it again, and this time Jackson thrust his hips up slightly. Stiles raised his eyes to meet Jacksons; his hands gripped Jackson's hips, trying to pull him closer.

Jackson had been sated by Stiles mouth. There was nothing he loved more than coming down Stiles's throat, watching him struggle to swallow before praising his good work with a kiss.

This morning though, Jackson wanted to fuck Stiles. He wanted to smell himself all over the boy. He wanted to walk into a classroom and know Stilinski had been there. He wanted to be able to find him blindfolded. He could anyway, but the strong lingering scent of sex would be all over Stiles and by home time Jackson would be so wound up that they'd barely make it to his bedroom, or Stiles's bedroom, before Jackson was tearing the pants off him and fucking him through the best available firm surface.

An image of Stiles from last week, ass in the air and face buried in Jackson's mother's expensive suite that played grand host to fancy ass during Whittemore parties came to his mind. Stiles had been torn between lust and fright but Jackson held him down and fucked him and Stiles soon forgot where he was.

Hauling Stiles away from his cock he kissed him hard, teeth nipping into Stiles's skin. 'I'm going to fuck you now.' Jackson said. 'When I called you this morning did you do like I asked, did you get yourself ready?'

Stiles whimpered and nodded his head, his hands already opening his jeans and shoving them halfway down his thighs. Jackson grazed his fingertips along Stiles's neglected cock. 'Nice boy.' He whispered, kissing Stiles under the ear. 'Good boy.' His fingers rounded Stiles's hips and dipped into the crack of his ass. Stiles had done as he was told.

He moved until Stiles was straddling the bench, face down, and Jackson was hovering above him. He rubbed his cock against the rim of Stiles's hole, teasing them both before shoving forward. Stiles yelped and grabbed Jackson's hand, leaving him with only one hand on the bench for balance. Jackson almost toppled, and was tempted to slap Stiles on the ass but the sight of Stiles sucking Jackson's fingers into his mouth had Jackson's hips slamming into the willing body below him harder than he thought possible. Stiles arched and whined, slobbering all over Jacksons fingers had Jackson coming quicker than he anticipated.

Howling with release, the wolf joined him and begged him to sink his fangs into Stiles's shoulder. Jackson refused; he wasn't ready for that step in his relationship, not yet. He collapsed thought, and for a moment the wolf took over, bathing its mate's neck in kisses, thanking its mate for his release.

Jackson used the last of his strength to flip Stiles onto his back. He slid down his body and took Stiles neglected cock in his hand. It only took several tugs before Stiles was coming all over his fingers and belly. Jackson licked Stiles clean first, moving to his own fingers as an afterthought. He moaned at the sharp sweet taste of Stiles, letting it fill his senses for a second.

Stiles was tugging at his shirt and the motions pulled him out of his haze. He crawled up Stiles's body and smiled down at him, frowning when a full body shiver shot through Stiles body. 'Cold.' Stiles explained. Jackson lowered his body, wrapping his arms around Stiles and burying his face in Stiles's neck.

'Better?' Jackson whispered. Stiles arms wrapped around his back, playing with his hair.

'Lots.' He lied. Jackson smirked. They would move in a minute, tidy themselves up, and head to the first class of the day, just as soon as they got their energy back.


End file.
